Jet's Scrapbook
by NoonboryKedabory
Summary: Jet makes a scrapbook with his new friend, Skylar.


_Ready Jet Go belongs to people._

**Time: 10:50 am**

Jet sat silently on the curb with his hands folded in his lap. As most know, this is quite troubling behaviour for any Bortronian, let alone Jet. But his mind was blank, and he was left all alone by the sad, cruel world.

"What's up?"

He snapped his head up and looked around to find the voice. His attention was caught by a tall, strawberry-blonde girl standing over him with a camera.

Jet sighed dramatically. "None of my friends can come out today." He pouted.

"That's no fun," said the girl. She sat down next to him. "I'm Skylar, by the way. I'm from the next street over."

Jet beamed. "I'm Jet. I'm from the next galaxy over."

Skylar cocked an eyebrow, but decided not to question it. "You know what I do when I have no one to hang out with? I take my camera out and I take a bunch of pictures and make a scrapbook with them."

Jet cocked his head like a puppy. "What's a scrapbook?"

"It's when you get a bunch of pictures, craft decorations, and construction paper, and you paste them all together and make a book."

His eyes sparkled. "Can we make one right now?!"

Skylar smirked. "I knew you'd say that.

**Time: 11:01 am**

"Okay, we've got a bunch of things," said Skylar, looking over the pile of craft supplies all over the table in Jet's yard. "Now, what kind of scrapbook do you want to make?"

"Ooh!" Jet squealed. "One about my friends!"

"Seems simple enough," said Skylar, taking a page. "So, we need enough pages so we have one for you, one for me, and one for each of your friends." She picked up her camera. "Alright, do you want to do your page first?"

Jet bobbed his head enthusiastically. Skylar handed him the camera. "Then go take some pictures of things you like."

Jet took the camera and zipped off. About five minutes later, he came back panting like crazy. "Alright, I got a bunch of pictures. There's one of me, and one of the sidewalk, and one of the treehouse, and one of Mitchell hiding in a bush, and one of this pretty butterfly, and-"

"Okay," said Skylar. "Choose two, and I'll glue them to the page."

Jet pushed the selfie and the treehouse pic towards her, and she glued them onto a piece of blue construction paper. "Okay, now pick some decorations and stick them on." Jet took some flower stickers and stuck them on the page in random places.

"There ya go," said Skylar. "Now it's my turn." She took the camera, took a selfie and another selfie but with a flower this time, and glued them to the page along with some little jewel stickers.

"Okay," said Skylar. "Now who do you wanna do?"

"I'll do Sean next," said Jet. He took the camera and ran out again.

"Alright," he said when he came back. "I went in the house and found an old picture of him, and then I took a picture of a ladybug because it's red and round like Mars, because he wants to go to Mars when he grows up." He glued them to a new red page with little star stickers.

"Where is he today?" Skylar asked. Jet sighed. "Away. He's spending the night with a friend's house."

"Okay," said Skylar for like the fourth time this story, "now what to do you want to do?"

"I'm gonna do a page for Sydney next?" Jet didn't take the camera. He just ran in the house and out again. "Okay, I have a picture of Sydney, and a page from this really old, falling-apart Commander Cressida comic book. This is perfect." He glued everything together and stuck little pink polka-dot stickers on the page, even though he didn't know whether Sydney would like pink polka-dots or not. "Sydney's out of town with her mom until late tonight."

"Okay," said Skylar, good lord she needs to learn how to say something else, "do you want to make one for any other friends?"

"Mindy? Sure!" He pulled a picture of Mindy out of hammerspace. "I grabbed this when I went last time." He stuck it on the page, and instead of a second picture, he stuck a big teddy sticker on the remainder of the page. "Mindy's visiting her family today."

"Wow, that was fast!" Jet chirped.

"Dude, that took two hours," said Skylar.

**Two days later, 9:32 am**

That morning, the kids of Boxwood Terrace trickled out of their houses.

"How was out of town, Sydney?"

"Great," she said. "We saw a lot of mountains and did a lot of shopping." She then turned to Sean. "Did you have fun with Alex?"

Sean nodded. "Mmhmm. It was the most coolsome sleepover ever."

Now that they were all together, they went to go find Jet, who was sitting at the table in his yard, looking at his wonderful creation.

"Check this out," he said. "This girl from the next street over showed how to make this thing call a 'scrapbook'. I put all our pictures in it."

All four gathered around and looked at the pictures together.


End file.
